marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marapets Survival Guide
= Beginner's Marapets Survival Guide = Intro OK, so you're new to Marapets and don't know what to do at all! If you aren't familiar with pet sites, then this is the place for you! Murfin fairy (1).gif|''One day...oh glorious day!'' The basics of ALL pets sites Q: What do ALL pet sites have in common? A: There are many things that are common in pet sites, these are a few: * You can own a virtual pet or several. * You always earn a type of currency to buy items with. Newth millionaire.gif|''Money? I approve.'' * You can costume your pets. Funkycostume.gif|''I don't actually know what this is but it looked cool'' * You must feed and tend to your pet(s). * You can go questing, looking for an item you're been asked for, to get prizes such as items or currency. * You can battle with your pet! HalloweenTreats.gif|''Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUN!!!'' Tasi_villain.gif|''Mara-Destruction sequence activated... Are you sure?'' Y/N * You can chat with friends in the forums, a "shoutbox" or "talk" feature. Players.png|''Boy, do we have stories to tell!'' * You can send items to other users in the game site. SendingAnItem.PNG|''What you want is irrelevant. What you have chosen is at hand.'' * You can assemble treasure maps to find treasure or just access a very rewarding feature! Treasuremaps.gif|''You know you want me'' * You can play Games to get Score Points or other currencies to buy items. Games.gif|''Gamer, go back to your room. Play with your toys. Forget about the MP'' * You can collect avatars to show them off in the site's forums. aboutthecheese.gif achoo.gif active.gif beemyhoney.gif blush.gif brighteyes.gif giant.gif itsallgouda.gif maramail.gif oops.gif tea.gif toast.gif trade.gif trash.gif wakeywakey.gif what.gif who.gif wrapped.gif wrongnumber.gif yum.gif * You have an inventory where you carry things with you. You get to hold items such as: **clothing or costumes for your doll or pets, **food, drinks and other edibles for your pets, **weapons and armour you can use to equip your pet for battle, **toys and other items for your pet to play with, **and learnables that you can teach to your pet. Springcostume.gif|''You know you want me'' Frozenfood.gif|''Part of a healthy no-movement diet.'' NewthKnight.gif|''Yeah, we weren't prepared. We get it.'' Books.gif|''Shhh...it's subliminal messaging...don't tell....'' * You have a safety box, attic or similar to store your items in safely. Attic.gif|''Welcome, visitor.'' * You have your shop to list the items you choose to sell, some sites have trades for trading items and auctions as well. Shops.gif|''Your new best friend.'' Sunny grey.gif|''Of course, you couldn't sell him on the trading post for several million MP...'' Auctions.png|''Do not want! GO BACK!'' * Some pet sites may have a personal character, also known as a doll to identify you. Doll toy pink.gif|''*insert gag about dolls and toys* Finished? Good, on we go...'' Currencies Unlike other pets sites, Marapets has many currencies, but there are three main ones: Marapoints Marapoints (MP) are mainly earned from playing games, chatting on the forums, completing quests and randomly exploring the site. MP is gained from and required for almost everything on the site. Games Almost every Game on Marapets rewards you with MP and Score Points to spend at the Games Shop. Arcade Games reward you with 5 Score Points and a maximum amount of 2,000MP after sending score. Fairyflight.png UndyingFairy (1).gif DukkaFairy.png Balloonburst.gif Cloudnine.gif Baspinar Points Baspinar Points (BP) are mainly earned from winning battles with your virtual pets. Named after King Baspinar, BP is the official currency of the virtual world of Baspinar's Castle and can be spent there. Glasses.gif PotatoChips.gif Factory.gif MummyDollsShopItems (1).png Restock Points Restock Points (RP) are mainly earned from buying items from most of the shops in the many worlds in Marada. The amount of RP you get will depend on how rare the item you buy is. RP is the official currency of the virtual world of Eleka's Castle and can be spent there. CookingIngredientsShopItems.png Kwazikujo.gif Poison.gif Account Upgrade Credit AU Credit is a completely optional currency that you can obtain by purchasing it with your money, Goals & Temples, and Monthly Checklist. There are also games that basically require Tokens available for purchase at the Account Upgrades Shop. Machines These are Pay to Play features requiring Tokens to operate. Capsulemachine.jpg|''Capsule Machine rewards you with one limited edition item. Tokens cost 1 AU but are gained for free from Balloon Burst.'' HOMER.png|''Time Machine rewards you with three items: one retired, and the others being Zodiac Wands, Mystery Bags, and Boosters. Tokens cost 5 AU but are won for free from Mystery Item.'' Your Doll Your Dress Up Doll (some people call it character) is what's going to represent you in your profile and the forums. When you start, you're suggested to create a doll and create a pet. If you just created an account, you're most likely going to be automatically taken to create your doll. You should go ahead and create your doll with the best possible characteristics you'd like. You can later go to dress-up games here to recreate your doll or to see the options available for your character doll. From there you can find the Salon https://www.marapets.com/salon.php, your wardrobe, the Lush Fountain (guide here), Bearber https://www.marapets.com/hairy.php, the Walk of Fame https://www.marapets.com/walkoffame.php, Plastic Surgery https://www.marapets.com/surgery.php, Yuni Brows https://www.marapets.com/yunibrows.php, the Tanning Salon https://www.marapets.com/tanning.php, the Ugly https://www.marapets.com/uglycontest.php and Beauty Contests https://www.marapets.com/beautycontest.php, the Dentist https://www.marapets.com/dentist.php, and the Clothing Rack (clothing rack info). Your Wardrobe Your wardrobe is the place where you will keep ALL your clothes. Including character costumes, shoes, wigs, pants, etc. and it can hold both kinds of clothes, male and female clothes. Dressing Up Your Doll The piece of clothing you just received from the clothing rack can be worn if you go to your inventory. Click on it and choose to use it. (Or go to Use Items, the second option on the top left.) When you do, it goes to your wardrobe. Your wardrobe can be easily accessed on your profile. Or you can go to it directly from this link. The clothing you just used goes straight into your wardrobe. Your wardrobe is divided by categories, so make sure you choose the right one. Click on it then make sure you choose to save changes. You can also permanently save the look of your character by taking a Selfie. Every player can save up to 3 selfies at once and switch between them at any time. If you use a Wardrobe Selfie Giftbox this will increase to 45. Popstar (1).gif|''You bet the paparazzi's looking for me!'' In between the Change Gender and Clothing Select sections of your wardrobe, you can see a section to remove what you're currently wearing. Don't forget about this, you will need it later when you want to take your shoes or glasses off! * For footwear go here * For clothes go here. * For wigs go here. * For hair dye go here. * For lipstick go here. * For eye & face makeup go here and here. * For glasses go here. * For contact lenses go here * For tattoos go here. Important Things About Your Doll And Wardrobe * There are male-exclusive clothing, so don't be fooled to attempt to buy a piece of clothing from here thinking you can wear it. Well, you CAN if you re-create your doll which is not difficult. * You will be fully dressed with rags when you start. You have no excuse to start a whiny post in the forums saying you've got "no clothes". Many people do that to beg for clothes and shoes. It is not nice to create forum posts for attention purposes. Daisy shaved.png|''Uh-oh. Now you've done it.'' * People donate clothes to the Pot Of Gold very often, if you're desperate for clothes and shoes, try to frequent it often. You're allowed to grab ONE item per every 60 seconds. Not bad at all, believe me; if you don't see items right away, come back later--you definitely will. Members of the adult forum donate tons of items just for the heck of it. Scrooge.gif|''GET OFF MY LAWN!!!'' * You get ONE FREE piece of clothing for your doll in the Clothing Rack per day, like I said before, there's no excuse for begging. * When you use a piece of clothing, it goes into your wardrobe forever. You can not take it out or sell it in your shop, so make absolutely sure before you do this. Some people put clothes into their wardrobe for collection purposes. The Wardrobe Fairy rewards you for the number of items in your wardrobe collection. She offers rewards for 4,850 articles of clothing. Create a Pet * Creating a pet in Marapets is very simple, if you're not automatically taken to create a pet, go to this link. This will also earn you 2500 MP. * Limited Edition and Restricted Pets you cannot create here. You can only get them from using a potion or Enchanted Plushie. These often come as Account Upgrade prizes. If you can't get an Account Upgrade (it costs real money) try Trades and Auctions. You can also win Limited Edition pet enchanted plushies and potions from completing Missions. Limitededition.gif|''These days, you just'' have to be a Chibs... Echlin coral.gif|''You know you want me''|link=Echlin * You must name your pet with a name that hasn't been already taken in the site. KnuttHousePatients.png|''Nice try.'' Q: How many pets can I have in Marapets? A: As a new player, you can have up to 13 pets. A maximum of 100 pets if you use 87 extra pet giftboxes from Account Upgrades. As a beginner however, you might be better off with two or three, since pets can be a bit expensive when you're starting out. I mean, how many until you start neglecting some of them??? We cannot be responsible for Zombie pets running wild!! Q: My pet is hungry; how do I feed it? A: If your pet is hungry you should feed your pet foods that you can buy in the shops. Buy the item, go to your inventory, click on the item and "use" it. There are many places where you can find food for your pets! For flat-out broke peoples! *Free Food **If you're completely new and broke, go to the Gingerbread House in Candyland (visit here); but if you have more than 7,500MP you will not be able to feed your pets here! Remember, this daily knows how much is in your Bank AND your Shop Till :) **Worm Digging (visit here) provides juicy worms for your pet to eat! They're high in protein and highly nutritious! **The Tombola in Baspinar's Castle (visit here) will give you soft drinks for your pet! **Let your pet swim in dirty Sewage and rummage around the Trash Heap! It can find poop that it can actually eat! (visit here). Ewww! **The Nutty Tree in Candyland (visit here), will occasionally give you nuts, you can indeed feed these to your pets or you can feed the crazy knutts in the Knutt House with it. **If you Test Your Strength with the Gigantic Fairy in Gigantic Paradise (visit here), will sometimes give you protein-packed food as reward! **If you can guess which cup holds the cap you might get a Trash Potato as reward from the Lazy Fairy! **People donate food to the Pot of Gold very often, click to visit the POG in Gigantic Paradise several times a day! **The hardest one yet, Guess The Weight at Gigantic Paradise (visit here); people rarely win here, but IF you do, you could get a rare potato as reward. Some of these potatoes can be very valuable! Selling them can generate LOTS of marapoints, and may be more productive than feeding it to your pet. You can always buy your pet a nice gourmet meat dinner or a nice hotel stay with the earnings after all! **The Gumball Machine can give a gumball to your hungry pet for 150MP. **Visit Gelatin's Jelly Castle once a day for 300MP to fill your pet up. Catch him the hour he sleeps to win jelly prizes. **When Maradans play Pie Throw it's not uncommon for them to throw pies at each other. Worm meal red.gif|''You don't want to eat me... my brother's much bigger!'' Basil sewers.gif|''Note: Do not ride in the Sewer Pipes if you want to keep your friends'' Knutthouse.jpg|''Don't be such a baby, I promise it won't hurt a bit!'' GiganticFairyPrizes.png|''You know you want us'' CupShuffle.png|''Saving Marada, one cup shuffle at a time'' Potofgold.gif|''Never fear, the Pot of Gold is here *winks*'' Potato clown.gif|''You know you want me'' Hotel.gif|''Fancy a 10mil snack, anyone?'' Gumball.gif Gelatin.gif Kujo chibi.gif|''It’s only hidden if you don’t know where to look…'' Q: My pet is tired, what should I do? You can feed your pet some soda from the soft drink shop in Slater Park. Or put your pet in the Hotel in the City. MaraPops.gif There are also many places where food is so cheap you wont struggle to keep your pets well-fed at all! *Cheap Food **A Broccoli in the Vegetables Shop (visit here) will cost you only 62 MP! **A Rowan in the Fruits Shop (visit here) will cost you only 35 MP! **Or perhaps you have a carnivorous pet? You can find Tomato Pork Rib in the Meat Shop (visit here) for only 71 MP! **If you have a load of pets to feed and very little marapoints, the Charity Shop and Factory Outlet will perhaps be your best friends! Not only do they sell everything at a half discount but you can also find food half-priced every 5 minutes. What are you waiting for? Visit here!!! CharityShop.png|''Darling, it's more nifty down where there's more knitting...'' Factory.gif|''Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Erm, no I'm a Xoi... 0_o'' For the "Snobby Newbies" of Marada, treat your pets at the lap of Luxury! *Not so "cheap" alternatives **Your first stop if you'd like your pets to be pampered by luxury, is the City Of Marada Hotel! It costs 500 MP per day, but your pet will be well fed, rested and happy! If you're willing to spend 50 MP per each extra day, you can book them for up to 28 days! **Dukka Caves Restaurant is a great place to come and spend those extra Dukka Coins you got from Dukka Dash! Some of this food is also gourmet! Visit here! **The Vortex Park Diner is another expensive place to feed your pet in. The food here is rare and expensive, as most people are too scared to go near this place; but believe it or not everything in the menu is gourmet without any exceptions! **Perhaps your pet is in the mood to start their day with a warm cup of coffee, before heading to the Olympics. A cup of warm Green Tea is only 282 MP, and there are all kinds of Cappuccino and warm drinks! Visit here! **The Lowlyhood Smoothie Shop is a nice alternative to the former. If your pet wants to wet their whistle for the Musical Fairy and Popstar, visit here! Restaurant.gif|''The secret lies with the Restaurant Zetlian...'' Coffee.gif|''Don't mistake tea for coffee...'' Smoothies.gif|''What am I collecting coconuts for? Um...'' Q: How do I make my Pet happy? Let it play with some toys or plushies. Buy the item, go to your inventory, click on the item and "use" it. IMPROVING YOUR PET: Your Pets Appearance, Abilities and Education FREE ACTIVITIES Portal If you have been to a web site like Neopets you probably are familiar with the "Secret Laboratory". It changes the appearance of your pet and sometimes you might even get status to make your pet stronger in battle. Marapets has a FREE portal in Enpiah which does just that. Visit once per day! Zoosh bootleg.gif|''Fear the wrath of my imagination'' Undying Clock The old grandfather clock might reward your pet with stats. You must visit every 12 hours. It might take a few tries to get something out of this; but hey, it's free! Clock.gif|''Dare you enter the Clock Tower of certain doom? MUAHAHAHAHA! You should really think about it, you know, because we have cookies!'' Genie Visit the Genie once a day for free and you could have your wish granted. If you are extremely lucky you may receive an Essence, which will turn your pet into a random color of the species shown on the bottle. Genie.gif Guillotine The Decapitating Fairy enjoys executing pets. Send your pet to her will and she may reward it with charisma... or cause it to lose its head. If the Decapitating Fairy is happy, she may also reward you with MP or her own doll. Guillotine.png NON-FREE Simerian Statue For a fee of 100MP, you can go to this statue which might just give you a school status for your pet. Be warned, it is extremely rare to get anything out of this, and you'll be better off spending that in school supplies which give you a sure status instead. Sumeria statue.gif|''I don't actually know what this is but it looked cool'' School I was going to explain this later in the guide but since I mentioned it above, I probably should. The City of Marada School is where your pet will get an education. You can buy school supplies from the School Supplies Shop or from user shops. Getting an education can help your pet get the job of its dreams (or yours)!!! Since it can be complicated to explain, please check the links provided when you get a chance. In a nutshell, you can check the Millionaire guide, where there is a more detailed description about the best way to use School for ways of profit. For more information on pet jobs click here. There are many Rewards (including Artist, Historian, Miss Marada, Winner, Assistant, and Popstar) for training school stats. School.gif|''New, improved, and 3 times as educational!'' Pixie Dice Only 1,000MP for Pembe to throw her magical dice. Can you win pet stats or MP? Roll a 2 or 12 to get 2 random stats 3 or 11 for 1 status increase, 4 or 10 to win 10,000MP, 5 or 9 for 5,000MP, 6 or 8 for 1,500MP, but roll a 7 and you come out with nothing. Pixiedice.png|''Don’t worry, this won’t hurt a bit…'' Minipet Island Gym To train your pet for battle you must visit the Minipet Island Gym in Minipet Island. You do not need, per se, to pay marapoints to complete the gym lesson; but you do need crystals to pay. Elger is the best way to get crystals. If you want you can also buy the crystal(s) you need from Shop Search visit here. The value of crystals fluctuate too often, expect to pay at least 5,000MP for each crystal in user shops! Q: How can I increase my pet's Magic stats? Magic stats can be gained in several ways. If you have completed the Ice Caves Treasure Map you can visit the Ice Caves. You can do Computer Repair Quests in Ziranek or visit Eleka Fountain in Eleka's Castle (at risk of getting sick). Level 21 of each of the Temples in Simeria gives 10 Magic stats and Level 21 of each Pyramid in Kamilah Desert gives 5 Magic stats. The Genie can also give your pet Magic. Ice Caves If you are in need of a highly reliable way to earn magic, assemble the most popular treasure map in Marapets, the Ice Caves Treasure Map! It will give you LIFETIME access to the Ice Caves, which can be visited every 16 hours (every 8 hours if you have a giftbox). Magic is the best thing for healing in battle, you will be able to heal as much health as your magic level. Addow ice.gif|''I'm sorry, Ian, I can't let you have these...'' IceCaves.gif You can buy the pieces off the treasure maps shop with RP from Leprechaun. However, pieces 1, 6 and 12 were always much rarer and have never been on sale with the other pieces in Treasure Map Shop. Pieces 1 and 12 were Advent Calendar prizes and piece 6 was originally available ONLY through an Account Upgrade several years ago. These pieces are now on sale at much, much higher prices than the other pieces. Lati fancy.gif|''If I could turn back time~!'' To get them, first search for each of them in shop search. You are likely to find piece #6 in trades. Expect to pay at least 2 million MP to put the Ice Caves Treasure Map together! Rusty prison.gif|''Something fishy is going on here!'' Quell emo.gif|''Alas, the case is hopeless.'' ---- IMPORTANT: The 22 month old Loyalty Prize from King Baspinar (full list here) includes a random piece of Ice Caves treasure map. In some cases, an extreme lucky person has received one of those rare pieces. This is so rare, however, don't count on it! Tantua tornado.gif|''King, the possibility of these map pieces being won is 3,720 to 1!'' Zola doll.gif|''Confucius says, buy a Capsule Machine Token, win Sweet Zola Juice... uh, what?'' ---- Q: How does my pet gain Charisma? A: Charisma is gained from random events, randomly when your pet completes school courses or from riding Murfin Madness in Slater Park. WARNING: Pets can get sick from this ride. Do not use it unless you can afford to cure your pet. You can also gain Charisma stats from the Guillotine, but your pet might turn into a [[Headless Costume|'Headless Pet!']] Level 13 of each of the Temples in Simeria gives 5 Charisma stats and Level 13 of each Pyramid in Kamilah Desert gives 3 Charisma stats. Puchalla Inn quests can also give your pets Charisma. The Sewer Pipes Currently you can put the Sewer Pipes Treasure Map together to visit the Sewer Pipes. The Sewer Pipes are a highly reliable way to earn status for your pet. I get between 1 and 3 Gym or Elite Gym Stats at least 5 times a week! Another worthwhile prize is Battle Immunity for your pet. This happens right away and will deflect any attacks your pet will receive in battle. The Sewer Pipes Treasure Map is part of an offer in which old Treasure Maps will retire from the Account Upgrades Shop after 30 days and will be replaced, automatically, by 3 random, different Treasure Maps. Click here to visit the Account Upgrades Shop. SewerPipesStrengthStat.png|''An example of a pet gaining a stat from Sewer Pipes.'' AU.gif|''Check out these map pieces—only £5 a pop!'' The Whirlpool The Whirlpool in Jenoa will improve your pet in many ways. You can get status, color change, costume change, species change and if you're EXTREMELY lucky, you might even get a Limited Edition pet from this! To gain access you need to put yet another treasure map together. One of the toughest maps to assemble, and the second most popular map in Marapets! Luckily, ALL pieces of this Map can be purchased from the Treasure Maps Shop. Leprechaun quests should help you with that. Whirlpool.png|''New, improved, and 3 times as whirly!'' Battling The Battle Arena is on Minipet Island. To heal your pet, take it to the Healing Bubble Pit in Jenoa. For a full guide, click here. Trixter battle.gif Your Things * Your inventory * Your photo album * Your stamps * Your maramails * Your alerts * Your friends * http://www.marapets.com/bank.php https://www.marapets.com/bpbank.php https://www.marapets.com/rpbank.php Your bank accounts * Your attic * Your pets * Your collections * Your shop * Your gallery Your Inventory Inventory is where your items go to when you win them from games, when you buy them from shops, when you finish a quest or mission, or even when another player sends it to you. Alerts Alerts are messages you get when you receive items from other members, when you get a warning, when your pet wins the Olympics, when your pet is dying or getting disowned, and when you buy Account Upgrades. In short, any game related notifications will show up here. GolemAlert.PNG|''This alert is from Golem.'' Maramail.gif Maramail (1).gif Maramails If you need to message a user instantly and privately, why not try Maramails? It is the most reliable way to contact someone instantly. To send a Maramail to someone, you must go to their profile and click on the Maramail icon. Maramails shall never be used for insults or harassment as there is a block feature to keep people from sending you maramail. Maramails.png|''It's all inside your mind, really.'' Level 30 or higher players can hold 750 messages - Level 60 or higher players can hold 1,000 messages Warning: Anyone caught Maramail Begging* will receive bans & fines of up to half of their MP, Items & Pets deleted Do NOT give your password to anyone - EVEN STAFF *This will be further discussed later. (Refer to sections: Reporting and Being A Nuisance for help with that.) News Feed News Feed is for the more social parts of the site. It is based on what your friends are doing and what you subscribe to. You can click on the friendship icon on any player's profile and change the settings for each player. Players.png|far left: I knew I should've moved to City Sewers...; center: Why thank you Scruffypants242; far center: Show me the money! Oh wait... You just did.; far right: *muttering* If you pull out a photo one more time... Attic "Your character cannot carry around too many items when exploring Marada, so instead most items should be stored in the Attic of your homes. All items here are safe from random events. You can store an unlimited amount of items here and they will be automatically organised for you. To remove an item, click on the item's name. You can also remove more than one of the item and you can also move items to your shop or gallery." *Problems when trying to go to your attic? Check this out! Banks Welcome to the National Maradan MP, BP, and RP Banks. These facilities ensure that your hard-earned points are stored safely into a savings account and earn daily interest. Bank.gif|''Use MST to come at the right time and get extra goodies!'' Bpbank.gif|''Never fear, this Armoured Newth is here *winks*'' Rpbank.gif|''I was just sick of people claiming they could see right through me'' Collections & Rewards Here are all of the different collections at Marapets. There are many different types of item, avatar or experience sets for you or your pets to collect. Once collected they cannot be removed. The more that you collect, the more you will be Rewarded. There are also several Missions that will ask for items from your collections or reward you with an item you are missing. Battle Deck Collect the Trading Cards for your Battle Deck and then your pets can battle these opponents in the Battle Arena. They are in descending alphabetical order. The Battle Fairy rewards you for this collection. Col_deck.gif Learnables Every time you give your pet a book, newspaper, magazine, CD, DVD, or musical instrument, it will be added to their collections. The Moonlight Fairy, Homeless Fairy, Desert Fairy, Water Fairy, Space Fairy, and Musical Fairy reward you for these collections. Experiences Find and collect backgrounds around Marada for your character. Experiences.gif Giftboxes Collect each Giftbox to unlock new features, benefits and services. You can buy AU Credits from the Account Upgrades page. The Seasonal Fairy rewards you for items in your Giftbox Collection. Capsule-Giftbox.gif Glowing Egg Nest Every Maradan has heard about Glowing Eggs at least once. What do they do? Well, in Marapets you're allowed to change the colors or your doll's clothing, forum font, shop background, etc. with the colors you unlock from glowing eggs. To enhance your Marapets experience, you must collect as many glowing eggs as possible. Go to the http://www.marapets.com/shop.php?id=2 Glowing Eggs Shop to buy some. Afterwards, interact with the eggs in your inventory via Use Items. They will then be added to your nest, which you can access from your interface (see illustration), Collections category of the topbar, or http://www.marapets.com/giant.php Gigantic Paradise. Once you reach your nest, the eggs would need hatching. To do so, click on the egg you want to hatch. Sometimes it's ready immediately, but other times you'll have to try again. Decadal emo.gif|''Day 50 - Dear Diary, still refreshing, turns out this won't hatch after all, everything sucks'' Gourmet Food Every time your pet eats or drinks rarity 10 or above food or drinks it will add to their collection. There are Gourmet Minipets that are both a minipet and a gourmet food. Be careful when you use the item - 'Use Item' will add it as a minipet, while 'Eat Minipet' will feed it to your pet. The Obese Fairy rewards you for all gourmet food in your pet's collection. Cereal.gif PotatoChips.gif Cheese.gif Hidden Avatars Find and collect the Avatars that are hidden all around the site. The Digital Fairy rewards you for your Hidden Avatar Collection. It may be more satisfying to find these on your own, but you can find the more difficult ones with this Hidden Avatar Guide. Blackavatar.gif Photo Album Collect a photo for every pet colour at the Photo Parlour and Webcam. The Old Fairy rewards you for collecting photos. PhotoParlourExamples.png WebcamExamples.png Plates Collect a plate for every minipet colour from the Ferris Wheel or Resort. The Mini Fairy rewards you for collecting plates. PlateExamples.png Plushie Collection Collect all of the plushies from the Plushie Machines and add them to your collection. When an enchanted plushie is used, it becomes a plushie for this collection. The Plushie Fairy rewards you for collecting plushies. Make sure your pet doesn't break them before adding it! AllPlushies.png Carpenter.gif|''I can make a new plushie in 30 seconds flat!'' Stamp Album Collect all of the Stamps to complete the pages of your Stamp Albums and win prizes. The Daylight Fairy rewards you for this collection. Stampalbum.gif Toys Every time your pet plays with a new toy it will add to their collection. The Forest Fairy rewards you for toys in your pet's collection. Toys.gif Transformations Every time your pet changes to a new colour or species it is added to their collection. There are many different items on the site that will increase your pet's transformation collection. The Rainbow Fairy rewards you for all the different transformations in your pet's collection. Costumes.gif Treasure Maps Collect all 16 pieces of each treasure map, instructions or pass to gain access to new places or services that improve your Marapets experience. The Native Fairy rewards you for this collection. Treasuremaps.gif Shops Your shop is where you price and sell your items for other players to buy. Items can be priced up to 500,000MP and the MP from your sales will go into your Shop Till. GiantMarapointsPlushie.gif|''Please don't give me away for 5 MP!'' Galleries Your gallery is where you organise and show off your item collection. The Greedy Fairy rewards you for your gallery. Gallery.gif Forums What is a forum? - It's an internet board to post messages into, often involving one main subject. Then there are sub-forums, to discuss other specific matters of that subject. Marapets has a really well built and popular set of forums. http://www.marapets.com/forums.php The Marapets Forums are one of the best ways to communicate with other players. You must be at least 13 years old in order for you to be able to send and receive Maramail and take advantage of all of the features, such as moderated Forums and Clubs. If you are 13 and under, you can get Parental Consent by filling out this form. You will have to print it out and fill it in. You can then send it over and once received, access will be gained within 24 hours. You also have to remember that what you post in the forums can be read publicly by anyone who has forum access; so you must practice good netiquete (be polite). MarapetsForums.png|''What do you guys think we just let COPPA win and call it a day?'' Shmancy.gif|''Mind your manners, or someone else will.'' Reporting You see someone cheating, spamming excessively, insulting, harassing, or someone who's breaking the rules; make sure to fill out a support ticket with a report about it. You can also use the info contact form to report problems in the site, errors and bugs, etc. Be sure to post in errors and bugs forum first (link in above paragraph), or check there to see if someone else hasn't come up with a quick solution to your problem. Staff will often post about server errors, glitches, scams and such in the Errors and Bugs forum; with information about what to do, or what to avoid. Decadal moonlight.gif|''Dr. Smetham has paid me to make sure that the bad people are banned properly... Believe me, he pays very well.'' Being A Nuisance Not everyone comes to a pet site with interest to play at all. Some people just can't wait to cheat in whatever possible way they can, then we have others who are always hoping for a BIG discount, BIG gift(s), and others just want to cause just plain trouble. Sometimes sick people can also join, which in average don't last more than an hour without being banned right away. The Marapets Administration Team is always lurking to find cheaters and sickos. Murfin_zombie.gif|''BRRRRRAAAAAIIIIINNNNNSSSSSSS'' Eyru prison.gif|''I'll be back!'' Begging and Spamming * Remember that being new does not exempt you from the rules and from being kind to your fellow Maradans. Sending Maramails to other members simply to ask for items, is begging, which in most cases is NOT tolerated and will put your account on a watch, if you do it too often you might even get banned. Crindol prison.gif|''And don't do it again.'' * If you're a minor and decide to throw a few adult jokes around, or if you're a sick adult, you just WON'T last. Limax angel.gif|''Marada? That sounds familiar... it was some 80s TV show, right?'' * Creating a whole bunch of annoying posts harassing, begging, or just to be "funny" is not the best start for any account. Grint clown.gif|''Nice try.'' * Spam belongs in the Spam Forum, although you no longer get 100mp for posting in Forums. Be sensible; if your post is whiny or just isn't worth reading, post it in SPAM. Murfin elf.gif|''caption me like one of your French girls'' Trolling * Same rules as above, but this time you're just maramailing people to insult them, to complaint about something, or settle a forum dispute. If you're mad at someone who posted in the forums, maramailing that person is taking it a step further. As far as I know, you should use your blog for complaints like such, but you CANNOT write usernames. Remember that there is a blocking feature, so if you're being harassed make sure to block the person. The person can do the same for you, so think before you send that mail. Books.gif|''This username is too interesting to put down! You can have it back when I'm done...'' * Perhaps your way of trolling is to go to the forums and complain about every single thing that comes to mind about the site, real life, celebrities, politics, etc. You may not get banned for complaining but attacking someone directly can definitely get you punished. You can lose pets and MP for harassment, so keep comments to yourself whenever you can. Figaro easter.gif|''Too bad there wasn't a fig nearby; I could have gotten them...'' * Most likely the word Neopets, Subeta, Icepets, etc. are blocked and replaced by funny phrases, thanks to the site's filters. If you figure a way around to type it in the forums, most likely you wont be punished, but there are exceptions, such as: creating posts for the sole purpose of advertising another pet site, creating posts to put Marapets down, comparing both sites, etc. You might be given a second chance but your account will be on watch - and if you are caught again, say goodbye. Generally posts like this are removed promptly, and you're given a kind warning, but if your intention is to cause harm, you won't last. Decadal plushie.gif|''We are sorry, but this site, much like Maraqua, doesn't exist.'' Cheating You won't last long if you decide to look for ways to cheat, like I mentioned in the front page; Marapets is fairly easy (at least 40% of the content is easy) for the need of cheating. Missions are not designed to be easy, so don't expect for people to feel sorry for you for doing Blitzen fifty times and failing. You can earn a decent amount of marapoints (at least 15,000 a day) just by doing Dailies. So, if you cheat, tell it to the judge, 'cause your account will be banned. Azul leprechaun.gif|''Guess you're out of luck on this one.'' Religion, Politics, Romance Religious, politics and romantic views are BANNED from forums and maramails in Marapets. Be sensible when you want to talk about these subjects in maramail with a friend. Ultimately, you can talk about politics and religion in your blog up to certain extent. Romance is banned from the site completely; DO NOT create blogs about stuff you and your boyfriend/girlfriend/partner do. Murfin skater.gif|''It's totally rad, though!'' Personal Information Your signature (or siggie), your profile, your blog, etc will be eliminated if you include personal information. As far as I know the most personal you can actually get in Marapets is your general (non-sexual) real life preferences. Name and age is OK too, but going beyond that is totally not safe for you. That's also private information that most people don't WANT to see in a pet site. Kujo prison.gif|''Before my account was banned by a Cartoon Chibs... that wasn't so much fun.'' Troit_toddler.gif|''I'm sorry, Ian, I can't let you view this...'' Lying About Your Age You're most likely going to be found out. The admins in Marapets have YEARS of experience and can tell the age range from a person by what they type in the site. They can also see your IP and where you're from. You will be underaged if you sneak into the forums when you're not 13 years or older. Should you buy adult forum access, and you're not 18, you will certainly be banned. Chibs chibi.gif|''Shhh...it's subliminal messaging...don't tell....'' When Things Go Wrong Sick Pet You're excited exploring all the worlds in Marada and all of a sudden, your pet gets sick!! Or maybe, you take your pet for a ride in a certain roller-coaster, or a swim in certain fountain and it's gotten a case of Toots! Fountain eleka.gif|''sorry not sorry'' How can I cure them? You can either go to the Medicine Shop in Puchalla Village and get the cure you need for your pet or take it to the Hospital in City of Marada, which will cost you 2,500 MP. Medicine.gif Takeyourmedicine.gif Link: http://www.marapets.com/shop.php?id=10 Prison Q: One of my pets did something "wrong" and now it's in jail! How do I get it out? A: Prison is not as bad as you think in Marapets. In fact the Maradan Prison seems to have no effect on your pet at all! You could leave the pet in prison, like most experienced players have done. Nothing will happen to it. However, your pet cannot participate in dailies; the indication that will ever remind you that your pet's in jail is if the gray bars appear over it. If you think leaving it there is "morally" wrong, then read on! Prison.png Getting your pet outta jail Getting your pet out of jail can be confusing for some people. Be aware: you have 2 options! One, of course, is more costly than the other, so choose carefully. *First Option: If you must get your pet out of jail pronto, you need to pay 2,500MP! IMPORTANT: Keep in mind however, that your pet will CHANGE clothes to prison clothing, to alert Maradans of its criminal past. Newth prison.gif|''We have the bunny. Give us 10,000 salmon-flavored eggs or he gets it.'' *Second Option: If you want to keep your pet UNCHANGED with the costume it has, you MUST pay 15,000MP. If this amount is too much for you, keep saving up; your pet will be fine meanwhile. Newth elf (1).gif|''*cheers* You've saved Marada! Wait... wrong site event.'' TIPS: If you use the portal on your pet often, you should use option number 1. It doesn't make much sense to get your pet out the way it went in, only to have the portal change its costume to something you may not even like to begin with. So as stated above, think carefully about how you do this! Q: What should I know about to avoid my pet going to jail? Well, be aware that the following activities have their respective uses, so you should not avoid them entirely. However if you consider your pet too cute to go to the slammer, avoid these completely: * Grave Robbing can be visited here and there's a guide for the sleeping times of the grave-keeper in the article. GraveRobbing.png|'IF CAUGHT while grave robbing, ONE OF YOUR PETS will go to Prison!!!' * Concoctions can have various uses, but they are NOT very effective! It can take various uses for concoctions to do what they're supposed to. When you feed a concoction to your pet they may or may not gain its benefits, but what they will definitely earn is a trip to jail if it's caught overusing them! Concoctions.gif|''Fear the wrath of my concoctions'' Prisonguard.gif|''Freedom's just a bad decision away!'' * Electric Bills are random events that can't be avoided. If left unpaid and you keep browsing the site, you will receive a reminder; you should make sure to rush to the Power Station in the City to avoid having one of your pets going to jail. Powerstation2014.gif|''Never before have Marapets been in such a pickle...'' Q: What do I do in case my pet dies? If you neglect your pet, you will get a warning alert at the top of page as a random event telling you that you have 14 days to cure your pet. Make sure your pet is kept happy, fed and rested. If your pet gets sick cure it as soon as possible. You can also feed your pet a Poison to kill it instantly. The poison type must match your pet's species. After these 14 days, your pet will die and go to the Gate of the Graveyard. You have two weeks from your pet dying to save your pet for the last time before it goes to the Graveyard and becomes a Zombie, where any player can adopt the pet. At the Gate of the Graveyard, it will cost you 50,000MP to save a pet as a Zombie and 75,000MP to save the pet unchanged. You cannot disown a zombie pet; you must turn it into different color using an enchanted plushie, potion or costume. Chibs zombie.gif Feliz zombie.gif Grint zombie-0.gif Osafo zombie.gif Rofling zombie.gif Walee zombie.gif Again, if you use the portal often, you should use the first option to prevent the portal from changing its costume to something totally different after escaping unchanged. Attic Needs When your attic breaks, you won't be able to access it! So to make sure when you need to fix something, tend to it as soon as possible. This list will help you with the tools you will need to fix your attic: Tools.gif Tools Shop: http://www.marapets.com/shop.php?id=31 Miscellaneous Stuff * You might want to take a look at the Duplicated Items list, very useful for beginners. * Check out some Marapets Wallpapers. * For a list of winners of the Ice Fairy and Greedy Fairy look in here! * For the list of Marapets look here. * You can find Trading Cards here. Where Now? Hopefully you're a little less confused, and ready to start exploring the site for yourself. But don't worry if you're still nervous--We have some links for you! *Take a tour of the fictional world that Marapets is set in. *Find out about the many weird and wonderful species of Marapet that exist. *Learn some basic precautions to keep your account safe and private. *And never be afraid to ask for help from our proud admins or on Marapets' volunteer Help Forums! Remember, we were all newbies once too! Tantua_baby.gif|''What are you waiting for?'' Bolimo_baby.gif|''Let's play!'' Category:Features Category:Guides